Time Traveling Remless Part 3
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When the Dark Moon Circus attacks Stanley Chan, it is up to the sailor scouts to save the day, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Halimede Knight's Arrival Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** Halimede Knight's Arrival Part 1 **

** Previously on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

** A few moments later, Alan came back into the English classroom.**

** "What's the matter, Alan?" Anne asked.**

** "Sailor Magellan needs us, Annie," Alan answered seriously. "Tom is in **_**very real**_** danger!"**

** "Okay, Alan," Anne said urgently. "I'm on my way!"**

** Alan &amp; Anne turned to their English teacher.**

** "Miss Thomas," Alan asked. "may Anne &amp; I please be excused?"**

** Miss Thomas turned to the Chan twins.**

** "Yes, you both may be excused," Miss Thomas said fairly to Alan &amp; Anne. "but be back in time to collect your English homework assignment."**

** "We will, Miss Thomas," Anne called, leaving the classroom with Alan by her side. "we promise!"**

** Alan &amp; Anne raced off to the gym.**

** "Well, Annie, we had better transform," Alan said. "Titania Knight Power!"**

** Alan transformed into Titania Knight.**

** "Agreed," Anne said. "Mariner Power!"**

** Anne transformed into Sailor Mariner.**

** Titania Knight &amp; Sailor Mariner continued to run to the gym.**

** When Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight made it to thr gym, they were clutching the stiches in their sides.**

** "Titania Knight, Sailor Mariner," Sailor Magellan said. "boy am I glad you two are here!"**

** "I'm glad too." Titania Knight said to Sailor Magellan.**

** "Me too, I needed some action," Sailor Mariner agreed. "all of that verb conjugating in Miss Thomas's English class was putting me to sleep!"**

** Parapara pulled her head out of Tom's dream mirror, "Darn it! No Sir Orpheus! Now my dear remless... come forth and attack!" she ordered.**

** Titania Knight noticed that Tom was beginning a terrifying transformation.**

** "Uh-oh," Titania Knight shouted. "wham, bam, we're in a jam!"**

** "How can you tell?" Sailor Magellan asked Titania Knight.**

** Tom completed his transformation and became Parapara's remless.**

** "Magellan, Titania," Sailor Mariner shouted. "look!"**

** Tom easily burst free from his bindings now that he was a remless.**

** "My name is Zuòmèng, Remless of the Dark Moon Circus! And I have you right where I want you!" Tom now Zuòmèng said to Sailors Magellan &amp; Mariner and Titania Knight.**

** Titania Knight looked terror-stricken, he **_**never**_** faced an enemy like this before.**

** Sailor Magellan saw Sailor Mariner using her Chan com.**

** "I am going to contact the others," Sailor Mariner answered Sailor Magellan seriously. "we **_**need**_** help!"**

** Back at the Chan residence that day, Keiichi was down for the count and everyone around him was trying to wake the deeply sleeping young man.**

** Masaya tried to wake his younger brother by putting his sardine &amp; pickle sandwich in front of Keiichi's face.**

** "Oh, Keiichi," Masaya said. "it is lunchtime."**

** The others could smell Masaya's sardine &amp; pickle sandwich.**

** "Oh gross," Mina shouted at Masaya. "put that away!"**

** Suddenly, Amy's communicator went off.**

** "Hello?" Amy asked.**

** "Amy, this is Sailor Mariner," Sailor Mariner said. "we have some very bad remless trouble over here at Golden Brook High!"**

** "Remless trouble," Amy said to Sailor Mariner. "say no more! We'll be right there!"**

** Amy signed off of her communicator.**

** Keiichi coughed and sighed in his sleep.**

** "Oh my," Kazuyuki asked. "just how are we going to arouse Keiichi?"**

** "I've got an idea!" Amara exclaimed.**

** "You do, Amara? What is it?" Kazuyuki asked curiously.**

** Amara started shaking Keiichi's shoulders.**

** Keiichi opened his eyes.**

** "Oh my! What's," Keiichi asked groggily. "what's going on?"**

** "We have to go to the high school that Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom attend, Keiichi," Lita answered seriously. "apparently, they have a very bad remless situation on their hands!"**

** Keiichi rubbed his green eyes and put his green ponytail holder back into his golden blonde hair.**

** Back at Golden Brook High School, Zuòmèng was about to attack Sailor Magellan.**

** When all of a sudden, Titania Knight jumped into the line of fire.**

** "No," Titania Knight shouted. "Magellan!"**

** "Buddy!" Sailor Mariner shouted.**

** "**_**Wǎn**_**'**_**ān**_**, **_**hǎo m**__**èng**_**!" Zuòmèng said to Titania Knight, casting his curse.**

** "**_**Jiù kàn nǐ xiànzài**_**, **_**Lièbào Yòu zǎi**_**... **_**wǎn**_**'**_**ān**_**." Titania Knight said to Sailor Mariner.**

**"**_**B**__**ù**_**! **_**Titania Knight**_**!" Sailor Mariner exclaimed.**

** Titania Knight quickly fell asleep as Tuxedo Mask and the others arrived on the scene.**

** "What has happened?" Tuxedo Mask asked.**

** Sailor Moon looked at the sleeping Titania Knight.**

** "Oh no," Sailor Moon shouted. "not again!"**

** Sailor Magellan faced Zuòmèng, "Tom, how could you? This is **_**not**_** you!" she yelled angrily.**

** Zuòmèng looked at Sailor Magellan, "There is no Tom! There is only Zuòmèng!" he yelled at her just as angrily.**

** Titania Knight yawned in his serene siesta, "Look deep inside your heart... and remember." he sighed.**

** "Titania Knight is right, Tom," Sailor Mariner said urgently. "you really **_**should**_** look deep inside your heart... and remember."**

** Titania Knight was still locked in dreamland, everyone around him could hear his soft sighing.**

** Zuòmèng recalled the Silver Millennium upon the day of his christening.**

** Within Zuòmèng's memory, the newborn Prince Theseus of Neptune was being held in the arms of Prince Zeus Jr. of Jupiter as his younger sister, Princess Lita who was to be turning 5-years-old that December, and their 7-year-old stepsister, Princess Michelle stood on either side of him.**

** "Here they come," Queen Selkie called. "the Royal Family of Uranus &amp; Mercury!"**

** "It would be so nice to see Amy &amp; Amara again!" Princess Michelle exclaimed.**

** Prince Zeus Jr. handed off Theseus to Princess Lita who hugged her baby half brother.**

** Zuòmèng came out of his memory, "You have uncovered my missing heart, thank you, Sailor Jupiter." he said.**

** "Anytime, Zuòmèng," Sailor Jupiter said. "oops! I mean **_**Tom**_**!"**

** Zuòmèng magically reverted back to Tom but Parapara was not too happy about that.**

** "No! I was so sure of this one," Parapara shouted. "you haven't heard the **_**last**_** of me!"**

** Parapara tried to disappear back to the Dark Moon Circus, but she was stopped by the awakening of a new Planetary Knight.**

** As the new knight healed his wounds, Titania Knight finally opened his eyes.**

** Now on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

** Titania knight saw the shadowy figure who had helped him, "Who are you?" he asked.**

** "I am a friend, and that is all you all must know for now." the shadowy warrior said, disappearing from sight.**

** Sailor Magellan ran up to Titania Knight.**

** "Who was **_**that**_**?" Sailor Magellan asked Titania Knight.**

** "I don't know," Titania Knight said to Sailor Magellan. "though, he **_**did**_** say that he **_**was**_** a friend to us."**

** Titania Knight heard someone calling out his name.**

** "Titania Knight," the female voice called out. "Titania Knight!"**

** Titania Knight turned to see Sailor Jupiter carrying Sailor Mercury upon her back, Sailor Mercury was wounded badly.**


	2. Halimede Knight's Arrival Part 2

** Halimede Knight's Arrival Part 2**

** "What is it, Jupiter," Titania Knight asked. "what is it?"**

** Sailor Jupiter placed the hurt Sailor Mercury into the arms of Titania Knight.**

** "I... tried... Titania... I... tried..." Sailor Mercury said breathlessly, shutting her blue eyes.**

** "Oh no..." Titania Knight began.**

** Titania Knight knelt to the ground with Sailor Mercury still held tightly within his arms.**

** Sailor Uranus walked up to Titania Knight, "I am **_**truly**_** sorry, Titania, I just **_**couldn**_**'**_**t**_** keep Mercury safe." she said with a sad sigh in her voice.**

** From behind a building, the mysterious knight stood watch over Sailor Mariner.**

** "Sailor Mariner," the knight said. "please be careful."**

** The mysterious knight detransformed.**


	3. Halimede Knight's Arrival Part 3

** Halimede Knight's Arrival Part 3**

** Over in the Dark Moon Circus, Queen Nehellennia summoned the Amazoness Quartet.**

** "I have a new assignment for you girls." Queen Nehellennia said to the Amazoness Quartet.**

** "A new assignment, Queen Nehellennia," the Amazoness Quartet asked. "what could it be?"**

** "Your new assignment," Queen Nehellennia said to the Amazoness Quartet. "will be to get that Stanley Chan's dream mirror!"**

** "It will be done, my queen." Celecele said.**

** Back at the Chan residence, Tom came through the front door to quickly discover that his father did not **_**necessarily**_** look too happy with him.**

** "Thomas John Chan," Charlie asked sternly. "what were you doing out so late?"**

** "I went to study with Layla Mitchell at the public library." Tom answered Charliem he didn't want his father to **_**really**_** know that he was one of the Ten Lost Warriors.**

** "Well, since it's already time for bed," Charlie said to Tom sternly. "you are going to **_**have to**_** go to bed without supper tonight."**

** "Yes, Pop." Tom said, hanging his head in regret.**

** When Tom hit his pillows that night after putting his earmuffs on, he had begun to have the same dream he had had for nights.**

** Within his dream, Tom saw the silhouette of a beautiful girl about his height with short hair in an ankle length gown with sleeves that looked like a tank top's straps.**

** "**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suish**__**ō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." the girl said.**

**"Who are you? And why do look so sad?" Tom asked the girl.**

**The girl looked down into Tom's brown eyes, "**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." she said to him again.**

** Tom awoke with a sudden start.**

_**Oh no**_**, Tom thought. **_**it is that same dream again**_**!**

** Tom went into the bathroom to wash his face.**


	4. Tom's Dream Trouble

** Tom's Dream Trouble**

**While in the bathroom, Tom was washing his face.**

**After he finished washing his face, Tom turned to leave the bathroom when suddenly, he saw the silhouette of the beautiful girl from his dream.**

**"**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suish**__**ō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." the girl said.**

**"Who are you? And why do look so sad?" Tom asked the girl.**

**The girl looked down into Tom's brown eyes, "**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." she said to him again.**

**"But what exactly is the Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal?" Tom asked the girl.**

**The girl looked down into Tom's brown eyes**** again, "**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." she said to him.**

**The girl's silhouette just vanished from Tom's view.**

**"I guess I had better go talk to Suzie." Tom said.**

**A few minutes later, Tom knocked on the girls' bedroom door.**

**Mimi opened the door to find Tom standing in the doorway.**

**"Tom," Mimi asked. "what's the matter?"**

**"I need to talk to Suzie, Mimi," Tom answered. "this is an emergency."**

**"Suzie is asleep right now." Mimi said to Tom, trying to keep her voice down low.**

**Suddenly, a loud noise woke all the other girls in the Chan girls' bedroom.**

**"Oh no," Amara &amp; Michelle groaned in very irritable unison. "again, Masaya!"**


	5. An Emergency Situation

**An Emergency Situation**

**Previously on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**Titania knight saw the shadowy figure who had helped him, "Who are you?" he asked.**

**"I am a friend, and that is all you all must know for now." the shadowy warrior said, disappearing from sight.**

**Sailor Magellan ran up to Titania Knight.**

**"Who was that?" Sailor Magellan asked Titania Knight.**

**"I don't know," Titania Knight said to Sailor Magellan. "though, he did say that he was a friend to us."**

**Titania Knight heard someone calling out his name.**

**"Titania Knight," the female voice called out. "Titania Knight!"**

**Titania Knight turned to see Sailor Jupiter carrying Sailor Mercury upon her back, Sailor Mercury was wounded badly.**

**"What is it, Jupiter," Titania Knight asked. "what is it?"**

**Sailor Jupiter placed the hurt Sailor Mercury into the arms of Titania Knight.**

**"I... tried... Titania... I... tried..." Sailor Mercury said breathlessly, shutting her blue eyes.**

**"Oh no..." Titania Knight began.**

**Titania Knight knelt to the ground with Sailor Mercury still held tightly within his arms.**

**Sailor Uranus walked up to Titania Knight, "I am truly sorry, Titania, I just couldn't keep Mercury safe." she said with a sad sigh in her voice.**

**From behind a building, the mysterious knight stood watch over Sailor Mariner.**

**"Sailor Mariner," the knight said. "please be careful."**

**The mysterious knight detransformed.**

**Over in the Dark Moon Circus, Queen Nehellennia summoned the Amazoness Quartet.**

**"I have a new assignment for you girls." Queen Nehellennia said to the Amazoness Quartet.**

**"A new assignment, Queen Nehellennia," the Amazoness Quartet asked. "what could it be?"**

**"Your new assignment," Queen Nehellennia said to the Amazoness Quartet. "will be to get that Stanley Chan's dream mirror!"**

**"It will be done, my queen." Celecele said.**

**Back at the Chan residence, Tom came through the front door to quickly discover that his father did not necessarily look too happy with him.**

**"Thomas John Chan," Charlie asked sternly. "what were you doing out so late?"**

**"I went to study with Layla Mitchell at the public library." Tom answered Charliem he didn't want his father to really know that he was one of the Ten Lost Warriors.**

**"Well, since it's already time for bed," Charlie said to Tom sternly. "you are going to have to go to bed without supper tonight."**

**"Yes, Pop." Tom said, hanging his head in regret.**

**When Tom hit his pillows that night after putting his earmuffs on, he had begun to have the same dream he had had for nights.**

**Within his dream, Tom saw the silhouette of a beautiful girl about his height with short hair in an ankle length gown with sleeves that looked like a tank top's straps.**

**"**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suish**__**ō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." the girl said.**

**"Who are you? And why do look so sad?" Tom asked the girl.**

**The girl looked down into Tom's brown eyes, "**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." she said to him again.**

**Tom awoke with a sudden start.**

_**Oh no**_**, Tom thought. **_**it is that same dream again**_**!**

**Tom went into the bathroom to wash his face.**

**While in the bathroom, Tom was washing his face.**

**After he finished washing his face, Tom turned to leave the bathroom when suddenly, he saw the silhouette of the beautiful girl from his dream.**

**"**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." the girl said.**

**"Who are you? And why do look so sad?" Tom asked the girl.**

**The girl looked down into Tom's brown eyes, "**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." she said to him again.**

**"But what exactly is the Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal?" Tom asked the girl.**

**The girl looked down into Tom's brown eyes**** again, "**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." she said to him.**

**The girl's silhouette just vanished from Tom's view.**

**"I guess I had better go talk to Suzie." Tom said.**

**A few minutes later, Tom knocked on the girls' bedroom door.**

**Mimi opened the door to find Tom standing in the doorway.**

**"Tom," Mimi asked. "what's the matter?"**

**"I need to talk to Suzie, Mimi," Tom answered. "this is an emergency."**

**"Suzie is asleep right now." Mimi said to Tom, trying to keep her voice down low.**

**Suddenly, a loud noise woke all the other girls in the Chan girls' bedroom.**

**"Oh no," Amara &amp; Michelle groaned in very irritable unison. "again, Masaya!"**

**Now on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**Suddenly, there came a knock on the door.**

**"Who's there?" Suzie asked.**

**"It's Stanley." Stanley called from the other side of the door.**

**"Come in, Stanley." Nancy said.**

**Stanley entered the girls' bedroom, "Did you girls hear that noise?" he asked.**

**"You know we did, Stanley." Anne grumbled irritably.**

**"It was Masaya's booming snoring, Stanley," Amara groaned irritably. "again!"**

**Suddenly, there came another knock on the door.**

**"Who's there?" Nancy asked.**

**"It is only me, Alan," Alan shouted through the door over the sound of Masaya's snoring. "I'd like to come in, may I?"**

**"Come in." Suzie called.**

**Alan entered the girls' bedroom.**

**"I am going to quickly ride my bike to the gas station to get something to drink," Alan said kindly. "would anyone else like anything?"**


	6. A Request From Lita Part 1

** A Request From Lita Part 1**

**"No thanks, Alan," Suzie said. "we're good."**

**"Fair enough." Alan said.**

**Suddenly, Alan, Tom, Stanley, and the fourteen girls all heard another loud snore coming from Masaya who **_**still**_** slept in the Chan family's den.**

**"On second thought, Alan," Suzie said, her hands still covering her ears. "we're not so good."**

**"Agreed," Lita said, her hands still covering her ears as well. "could you buy some earplugs while you're out?"**

**The loud snoring suddenly stopped and everyone in the room uncovered their ears.**

**Lita handed Alan the money for the earplugs.**

**"Okay, okay," Alan said to Lita, laughing. "I'll go buy earplugs for everyone."**


	7. A Request From Lita Part 2

** A Request From Lita Part 2**

** When he got to the bottom landing of the stairs and went into the kitchen, he saw his father getting some nonfat yogurt for a midnight snack.**

** "What are you doing up, Pop?" Alan asked.**

** "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get a nutritious midnight snack," Charlie answered Alan. "what are you doing up?"**

** "I'm going to bike down to the gas station for some earplugs and some Ovaltine." Alan whispered to his father.**

** They both covered their ears when they heard Masaya's loud snoring again.**

** "I can see why you need to buy earplugs," Charlie said to Alan. "just bring a pair back for me too!"**

** "Sure." Alan said to Charlie.**

** Alan quickly put his jacket on and went outside to get his bike.**


	8. A Request From Lita Part 3

** A Request From Lita Part 3**

** At the gas station, Alan found earplugs all right but he couldn't find any Ovaltine or Cocoatine anywhere.**

** So, he decided to ask the woman who worked there.**

** "Excuse me, but do you have any Ovaltine or Cocoatine, it's for four of my siblings and me, that, and my twin &amp; I have a school triathlon coming up in a few days and we are competing in it." Alan told the clerk.**

** "I'm sorry," the clerk said to Alan. "but we are out of both Ovaltine &amp; Cocoatine."**

** "Aw, man. Looks like we'll have to go to the store to get some tomorrow." Alan sighed.**

** "But we do still have Carnation Instant Breakfast powder." the clerk told Alan. **

** "I'll take it!" Alan said.**

** After paying for the groceries, Alan left for his house.**

** When suddenly, the Amazoness Quartet cornered him.**

** "Oh no," Alan called out. "not you again!"**

** "That's right," Celecele said to Alan. "us again!"**

** "Now, tell us," Besubesu ordered Alan. "where is Stanley Chan?"**

** Alan stood his ground, "I'll **_**never**_** reveal that to you! Titania Knight Power!" he called.**

** Alan transformed into Titania Knight.**


	9. Worrying For Alan's Safety

** Worrying For Alan's Safety**

** Back in the girls' bedroom, Amara and the the others were starting to worry about Alan while they **_**still**_** held their ears.**

** "Oh boy," Amara groaned irritably. "how long does it take to pick up Ovaltine and earplugs?"**

** "Wham, bam," Stanley complained. "are we in a jam!"**

** "You can say that again, Stanley." Tom said.**

** "I am worried about Alan." Amy said, sighing.**

** Anne stood up and walked over to Amy, "I know how you feel, I am worried about him too." she said.**

** Suddenly, Suzie's Chan com went off, "Talk to me." she said.**

** "Suzie... I... need... help..." Titania Knight said on his end, but Suzie noticed static on her Chan com.**

** "Alan," Suzie called out on her end of the line. "you're breaking up!"**

** "Help... me!" Titania Knight shouted, static was still messing around with the connection.**

** Now, the connection was lost.**

** "Alan," Suzie called out. "Alan? Oh no."**

** Anne looked over at Suzie, "What's wrong?" she asked her.**

** "We lost all contact with Alan, Anne." Suzie answered.**

** "We should transform," Serena &amp; Rini shouted out in unison. "Super Moon Crisis Power!"**


	10. Guardians To The Rescue

**Guardians To The Rescue**

**Previously on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**Suddenly, there came a knock on the door.**

**"Who's there?" Suzie asked.**

**"It's Stanley." Stanley called from the other side of the door.**

**"Come in, Stanley." Nancy said.**

**Stanley entered the girls' bedroom, "Did you girls hear that noise?" he asked.**

**"You know we did, Stanley." Anne grumbled irritably.**

**"It was Masaya's booming snoring, Stanley," Amara groaned irritably. "again!"**

**Suddenly, there came another knock on the door.**

**"Who's there?" Nancy asked.**

**"It is only me, Alan," Alan shouted through the door over the sound of Masaya's snoring. "I'd like to come in, may I?"**

**"Come in." Suzie called.**

**Alan entered the girls' bedroom.**

**"I am going to quickly ride my bike to the gas station to get something to drink," Alan said kindly. "would anyone else like anything?"**

**"No thanks, Alan," Suzie said. "we're good."**

**"Fair enough." Alan said.**

**Suddenly, Alan, Tom, Stanley, and the fourteen girls all heard another loud snore coming from Masaya who **_**still**_** slept in the Chan family's den.**

**"On second thought, Alan," Suzie said, her hands still covering her ears. "we're not so good."**

**"Agreed," Lita said, her hands still covering her ears as well. "could you buy some earplugs while you're out?"**

**The loud snoring suddenly stopped and everyone in the room uncovered their ears.**

**Lita handed Alan the money for the earplugs.**

**"Okay, okay," Alan said to Lita, laughing. "I'll go buy earplugs for everyone."**

**When he got to the bottom landing of the stairs and went into the kitchen, he saw his father getting some nonfat yogurt for a midnight snack.**

**"What are you doing up, Pop?" Alan asked.**

**"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get a nutritious midnight snack," Charlie answered Alan. "what are you doing up?"**

**"I'm going to bike down to the gas station for some earplugs and some Ovaltine." Alan whispered to his father.**

**They both covered their ears when they heard Masaya's loud snoring again.**

**"I can see why you need to buy earplugs," Charlie said to Alan. "just bring a pair back for me too!"**

**"Sure." Alan said to Charlie.**

**Alan quickly put his jacket on and went outside to get his bike.**

**At the gas station, Alan found earplugs all right but he couldn't find any Ovaltine or Cocoatine anywhere.**

**So, he decided to ask the woman who worked there.**

**"Excuse me, but do you have any Ovaltine or Cocoatine, it's for four of my siblings and me, that, and my twin &amp; I have a school triathlon coming up in a few days and we are competing in it." Alan told the clerk.**

**"I'm sorry," the clerk said to Alan. "but we are out of both Ovaltine &amp; Cocoatine."**

**"Aw, man. Looks like we'll have to go to the store to get some tomorrow." Alan sighed.**

**"But we do still have Carnation Instant Breakfast powder." the clerk told Alan.**

**"I'll take it!" Alan said.**

**After paying for the groceries, Alan left for his house.**

**When suddenly, the Amazoness Quartet cornered him.**

**"Oh no," Alan called out. "not you again!"**

**"That's right," Celecele said to Alan. "us again!"**

**"Now, tell us," Besubesu ordered Alan. "where is Stanley Chan?"**

**Alan stood his ground, "I'll never reveal that to you! Titania Knight Power!" he called.**

**Alan transformed into Titania Knight.**

**Back in the girls' bedroom, Amara and the the others were starting to worry about Alan while they still held their ears.**

**"Oh boy," Amara groaned irritably. "how long does it take to pick up Ovaltine and earplugs?"**

**"Wham, bam," Stanley complained. "are we in a jam!"**

**"You can say that again, Stanley." Tom said.**

**"I am worried about Alan." Amy said, sighing.**

**Anne stood up and walked over to Amy, "I know how you feel, I am worried about him too." she said.**

**Suddenly, Suzie's Chan com went off, "Talk to me." she said.**

**"Suzie... I... need... help..." Titania Knight said on his end, but Suzie noticed static on her Chan com.**

**"Alan," Suzie called out on her end of the line. "you're breaking up!"**

**"Help... me!" Titania Knight shouted, static was still messing around with the connection.**

**Now, the connection was lost.**

**"Alan," Suzie called out. "Alan? Oh no."**

**Anne looked over at Suzie, "What's wrong?" she asked her.**

**"We lost all contact with Alan, Anne." Suzie answered.**

**"We should transform," Serena &amp; Rini shouted out in unison. "Super Moon Crisis Power!"**

**Now on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**One by one, the other sailor scouts transformed.**

**Back outside the gas station, Titania Knight had crossed his arms and shut his eyes.**

**"What are you doing?" Junjun asked Titania Knight.**

**Suddenly, Titania Knight heard a voice.**

**"Release that energy! Release it now!" the voice told Titania Knight.**

**Sailor Mariner and the other guardians suddenly came up to where the battle was taking place just in the nick of time to see Titania Knight glowing in a brilliant golden-white light.**


	11. Titania Knight Stronger Part 1

** Titania Knight Stronger Part 1**

** "Look!" Zoisite called out.**

** "Titania Knight!" Sailor Mini Moon called.**

** Sailor Uranus saw Sailor Mariner running up to Titania Knight and grabbed her by the arm forcefully.**

** "Stand back, Mariner!" Sailor Uranus ordered.**

** "Let go of me, Uranus," Sailor Mariner said sternly. "I can sense something wrong with Titania that you cannot."**

** "Jupiter's big bro's reincarnation would **_**never**_** forgive me if I let **_**anything**_** bad happen to you!" Sailor Uranus said to Sailor Mariner firmly.**

** Sailor Mariner stomped **_**hard**_** on Sailor Uranus's right foot.**

** "My big bro reincarnated?" Sailor Jupiter asked.**

** "Ouch," Sailor Uranus moaned in pain. "my foot!"**

** Sailor Saturn looked at Sailor Uranus, "Which foot?" she said.**

** "It is my right foot!" Sailor Uranus moaned at Sailor Saturn.**

** Sailor Neptune ran to her cousin, "Take your boot off so Sailor Mercury can examine it." she said to Sailor Uranus.**

** When Sailor Uranus took her right boot off, Sailor Mercury noticed that her right foot was swallen.**

** "Oh my goodness!" Sailor Mercury shouted.**

** Zoisite ran up to his girlfriend, "What's the matter, Mercury?" he asked.**

** "Zoisite, Amara's right foot is swollen," Sailor Mercury said frantically. "have you got a scarf?"**

** "Sorry, Beautiful Mercury," Zoisite said kindly. "but I don't have a scarf on me."**


	12. Titania Knight Stronger Part 2

** Titania Knight Stronger Part 2**

** Sailor Mercury materialized some ice in order to bring the swelling down on Sailor Uranus's right foot.**

** "You **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** have a scarf on you, Zoisite," Sailor Mercury asked angrily. "oh, now what are we going to do?"**

** Malachite took his cape off, "Here, Mercury, you may use this to wrap the ice in." he said to the blue glad sailor guardian.**

** Sailor Mercury took the cape from Malachite's hands, "Thank you, this should help." she said, placing the ice inside the cape and wrapping it up.**

** Sailor Mars saw Sailor Mercury placing the homemade ice pack onto Sailor Uranus's swollen right foot.**

** "Wow, Uranus," Sailor Mars asked curiously. "how did your foot end up **_**that**_** swollen anyway?"**

** "Sailor Mariner stomped on my foot so hard," Sailor Uranus answered Sailor Mars. "that it swelled up like a big balloon."**

** Sailor Mariner was running up to Titania Knight, when she saw Sir Orpheus standing right beside him.**

** Suddenly, Sailor Mariner heard a voice Titania Knight heard the voice **_**again**_**.**

** "Release that energy! Release it **_**now**_**!" the voice told Titania Knight.**

** "Sir Orpheus?" Anne asked curiously.**

** Titania Knight then and there uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes, "Titania Rushing Wind!" he shouted, attacking the Amazoness Quartet as well as sending Sailor Mariner flying.**


	13. Titania Knight Stronger Part 3

** Titania Knight Stronger Part 3**

** Sailor Mariner landed hard with a **_**thud**_** flat on her back.**

** The mysterious knight saw what was going on from his hiding place.**

** "Sailor Mariner!" Sailors Moon, Jupiter, and Mini Moon shouted, running up to the location of their fallen comrade.**

** "No!" the mysterious knight shouted, running up to the location of Sailor Mariner.**

** The mystery knight knelt by Sailor Mariner's side and held her hands tightly.**

** "Sir Orpheus," Sailor Mariner groaned in pain. "why... would... you... **_**betray**_**... me?"**


	14. Halimede Knight Reveals Himself

** Halimede Knight Reveals Himself**

** "Sir Orpheus? Who's **_**that**_**?" the mystery knight (guardian) asked Sailor Mariner.**

** Sailor Mariner opened her brown eyes, "Why, you are not Sir Orpheus!" she exclaimed, sitting up a bit too quickly.**

** "Once again, who is Sir Orpheus?" the mystery knight asked Sailor Mariner.**

** Sailor Mariner winced when the knight touched her wounded area on her left side.**

** Sailor Jupiter stopped the knight from touching Sailor Mariner's wounds on her side from Titania Knight's attack.**

** "Hey you punk," Sailor Jupiter shouted. "just exactly what do you think you are doing to Sailor Mariner?"**

** The mystery knight looked at Sailor Jupiter.**

** "My name is Halimede Knight," Halimede Knight said to Sailor Jupiter. "and I am healing this fallen warrior, may I **_**please**_** do so?"**

** Sailor Jupiter stepped aside, "You sure may." she said kindly.**

** Halimede Knight began to heal Sailor Mariner, but he soon discovered that she had the same fiery eyes as the girl from his dream.**


	15. A Memory For Halimede Knight

** A Memory For Halimede Knight**

** Previously on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

** One by one, the other sailor scouts transformed.**

** Back outside the gas station, Titania Knight had crossed his arms and shut his eyes.**

** "What are you doing?" Junjun asked Titania Knight.**

** Suddenly, Titania Knight heard a voice.**

** "Release that energy! Release it **_**now**_**!" the voice told Titania Knight.**

** Sailor Mariner and the other guardians suddenly came up to where the battle was taking place just in the nick of time to see Titania Knight glowing in a brilliant golden-white light.**

** "Look!" Zoisite called out.**

** "Titania Knight!" Sailor Mini Moon called.**

** Sailor Uranus saw Sailor Mariner running up to Titania Knight and grabbed her by the arm forcefully.**

** "Stand back, Mariner!" Sailor Uranus ordered.**

** "Let go of me, Uranus," Sailor Mariner said sternly. "I can sense something wrong with Titania that you cannot."**

** "Jupiter's big bro's reincarnation would **_**never**_** forgive me if I let **_**anything**_** bad happen to you!" Sailor Uranus said to Sailor Mariner firmly.**

** Sailor Mariner stomped **_**hard**_** on Sailor Uranus's right foot.**

** "My big bro reincarnated?" Sailor Jupiter asked.**

** "Ouch," Sailor Uranus moaned in pain. "my foot!"**

** Sailor Saturn looked at Sailor Uranus, "Which foot?" she said.**

** "It is my right foot!" Sailor Uranus moaned at Sailor Saturn.**

** Sailor Neptune ran to her cousin, "Take your boot off so Sailor Mercury can examine it." she said to Sailor Uranus.**

** When Sailor Uranus took her right boot off, Sailor Mercury noticed that her right foot was swallen.**

** "Oh my goodness!" Sailor Mercury shouted.**

** Zoisite ran up to his girlfriend, "What's the matter, Mercury?" he asked.**

** "Zoisite, Amara's right foot is swollen," Sailor Mercury said frantically. "have you got a scarf?"**

** "Sorry, Beautiful Mercury," Zoisite said kindly. "but I don't have a scarf on me."**

** Sailor Mercury materialized some ice in order to bring the swelling down on Sailor Uranus's right foot.**

** "You **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** have a scarf on you, Zoisite," Sailor Mercury asked angrily. "oh, now what are we going to do?"**

** Malachite took his cape off, "Here, Mercury, you may use this to wrap the ice in." he said to the blue glad sailor guardian.**

** Sailor Mercury took the cape from Malachite's hands, "Thank you, this should help." she said, placing the ice inside the cape and wrapping it up.**

** Sailor Mars saw Sailor Mercury placing the homemade ice pack onto Sailor Uranus's swollen right foot.**

** "Wow, Uranus," Sailor Mars asked curiously. "how did your foot end up **_**that**_** swollen anyway?"**

** "Sailor Mariner stomped on my foot so hard," Sailor Uranus answered Sailor Mars. "that it swelled up like a big balloon."**

** Sailor Mariner was running up to Titania Knight, when she saw Sir Orpheus standing right beside him.**

** Suddenly, Sailor Mariner heard a voice Titania Knight heard the voice **_**again**_**.**

** "Release that energy! Release it **_**now**_**!" the voice told Titania Knight.**

** "Sir Orpheus?" Anne asked curiously.**

** Titania Knight then and there uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes, "Titania Rushing Wind!" he shouted, attacking the Amazoness Quartet as well as sending Sailor Mariner flying.**

** Sailor Mariner landed hard with a **_**thud**_** flat on her back.**

** The mysterious knight saw what was going on from his hiding place.**

** "Sailor Mariner!" Sailors Moon, Jupiter, and Mini Moon shouted, running up to the location of their fallen comrade.**

** "No!" the mysterious knight shouted, running up to the location of Sailor Mariner.**

** The mystery knight knelt by Sailor Mariner's side and held her hands tightly.**

** "Sir Orpheus," Sailor Mariner groaned in pain. "why... would... you... **_**betray**_**... me?"**

** "Sir Orpheus? Who's **_**that**_**?" the mystery knight asked Sailor Mariner.**

** Sailor Mariner opened her brown eyes, "Why, you are not Sir Orpheus!" she exclaimed, sitting up a bit too quickly.**

** "Once again, who is Sir Orpheus?" the mystery knight asked Sailor Mariner.**

** Sailor Mariner winced when the knight touched her wounded area on her left side.**

** Sailor Jupiter stopped the knight from touching Sailor Mariner's wounds on her side from Titania Knight's attack.**

** "Hey you punk," Sailor Jupiter shouted. "just exactly what do you think you are doing to Sailor Mariner?"**

** The mystery knight looked at Sailor Jupiter.**

** "My name is Halimede Knight," Halimede Knight said to Sailor Jupiter. "and I am healing this fallen warrior, may I **_**please**_** do so?"**

** Sailor Jupiter stepped aside, "You sure may." she said kindly.**

** Halimede Knight began to heal Sailor Mariner, but soon discovered that she had the same fiery eyes as the girl from his dream.**

** Now on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

** Halimede Knight saw the pleading brown eyes of Sailor Mariner and began to have a flashback.**

** Within Halimede Knight's flashback, 4-year-old Athena watched on as the Royal Family of Jupiter &amp; Neptune prepared to return to Neptune from where she sat on the branch of the oak tree in her family's sunny front courtyard.**

** 3-year-old Prince Theseus ran into the front courtyard.**

** "Athena, come down here," Prince Theseus called up the tree. "I have to talk to you!"**

** Princess Athena climbed down from the branch she was sitting in.**

** "What is it that you want to discuss with me, Theseus?" Athena asked innocently.**

** The young Theseus sighed sadly.**


	16. The Memory Resumes Part 1

** The Memory Resumes Part 1**

** "My family and I are going back to Neptune." he told Athena.**

** Athena's eyes welled up with tears, "But **_**why**_**?" she screamed, sobbing bitterly.**

** Prince Zeus Jr. of Jupiter ran out to collect his younger half brother.**

** "Come along now, Theseus," Zeus Jr. said firmly. "it's time for us to go."**

** But Athena shot Zeus a look of pure innocence.**

** "Please, Zeus," Athena pleaded. "let Theseus stay with me?"**

** "Sorry, Athena," Zeus sighed. "no can do, we have to go."**

** "Oh," Athena said, sighing as well. "so I see."**

** Halimede Knight just then came out of his memory.**

** "There you go," Halimede Knight said to Sailor Mariner. "you are good as new."**

** Sailor Mariner stood up, "Oh, thank you, Halimede Knight!" she exclaimed gratefully.**

** When she hugged Halimede Knight to thank him, Sailor Mariner had a flashback to her life during the time of the Silver Millennium.**

** Within Sailor Mariner's flashback, 4-year-old Athena watched on as the Royal Family of Jupiter &amp; Neptune prepared to return to Neptune from where she sat on the branch of the oak tree in her family's sunny front courtyard.**

** Prince Theseus ran into the front courtyard.**

** "Athena, come down here," Prince Theseus called up the tree. "I have to talk to you!"**

** Princess Athena climbed down from the branch she was sitting in.**

** "What is it that you want to discuss with me, Theseus?" Athena asked innocently.**

** The young Theseus just sighed sadly.**

** "My family and I are going back to Neptune." he told Athena.**

** Athena's eyes welled up with tears, "But **_**why**_**?" she screamed, sobbing bitterly.**

** Prince Zeus Jr. of Jupiter ran out to collect his younger half brother.**

** "Come along now, Theseus," Zeus Jr. said firmly. "it's time for us to go."**

** But Athena shot Zeus a look of pure innocence.**

** "Please, Zeus," Athena pleaded. "let Theseus stay with me?"**

** "Sorry, Athena," Zeus sighed. "no can do, we have to go."**

** "Oh," Athena said, sighing as well. "so I see."**

** A little while later, Athena ran into Amy who was reading to Apollo.**

** "And they all lived happily ever after." Amy said, finishing reading.**

** "Again, Amy," Apollo requested. "again! Again!"**

** "Sorry, Apollo," Princess Amy said. "no can do, besides, I have my lessons."**


	17. The Memory Resumes Part 2

** The Memory Resumes Part 2**

** "Okay, Amy." 4-year-old Prince Apollo sighed.**

** But before she could go to the music room for her harp lesson, her **_**very first**_** lesson of the day, Princess Amy was stopped by her younger half sister.**

** "Wait a microsecond, Amy!" Athena exclaimed.**

** Amy turned around, "What is it, Athena?" she asked.**

** "The Royal Family of Jupiter &amp; Neptune is leaving," Athena told Amy. "and I have no clue as to what to give to Theseus!"**

** Amy then pulled something out of the pocket of her pinefore, "Give this to Theseus." she said to Athena, handing her a small seashell watch.**

** Athena took the seashell watch from Amy's hands.**


	18. The Memory Resumes Part 3

** The Memory Resumes Part 3**

** "Thank you, Amy! I **_**will**_** give this watch to Theseus **_**right away**_**!" Athena exclaimed.**

** Athena raced off with the gift for Theseus in her hands.**

** Outside of the palace, Zeus, Lita, Michelle, and their parents were still packing for their journey home when Athena came up to Theseus.**

** "Athena," Lita scolded sharply. "what are you doing here?"**

** "I need to talk to Theseus." the young Princess of Uranus &amp; Mercury said to Lita.**

** "Just be quick." Michelle said to Athena sternly.**

** Athena grabbed Theseus by his left hand and quickly led him to a private place where they could chat.**

** "What is it?" Theseus asked Athena.**

** Athena held out her hands, "Here, Theseus, I am, presenting you with this watch." she said.**

** Theseus gladly accepted the watch, "Oh, Athena, thank you!" he exclaimed.**

** "Will you think of me every time you wear it?" Athena asked Theseus.**

** "Oh, Athena," Theseus exclaimed. "of course I will!"**

** Theseus went back to join his family.**

** When she came out of her memory, Sailor Mariner noticed that Halimede Knight was gone, however, he had left something seashell shaped and very shiny behind.**


	19. Discovery Of The Watch

**Discovery Of The Watch**

**Titania Knight came to his senses after having wounded Sailor Mariner when he singlehandedly sent the flying.**

**"Oh no! Mariner! What has happened to you?" Titania Knight asked.**

**"You are the one that happened to her!" Sailor Uranus said to Titania Knight.**

**"**_**I**_** am the one that happened to her? How can that **_**possibly**_** be?" Titania Knight asked Sailor Uranus.**

**"You attacked Sailor Mariner, Titania Knight!" Sailor Jupiter answered Titania Knight honestly just before Sailor Uranus could even speak.**

**"Just how did I do that?" Titania Knight asked.**

**Suddenly, Titania Knight had a flashback.**

**Within his flashback, Titania Knight heard a voice.**

**"Release that energy! Release it **_**now**_**!" the voice told Titania Knight.**

**Sailor Mariner and the other guardians suddenly came up to where the battle was taking place just in the nick of time to see Titania Knight glowing in a brilliant golden-white light.**

**Sailor Mariner was running up to Titania Knight, when she saw Sir Orpheus standing right beside him.**

**Suddenly, Sailor Mariner heard a voice Titania Knight heard the voice again.**

**"Release that energy! Release it **_**now**_**!" the voice told Titania Knight.**

**"Sir Orpheus?" Anne asked curiously.**

**Titania Knight then and there uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes, "Titania Rushing Wind!" he shouted, attacking the Amazoness Quartet as well as sending Sailor Mariner flying.**

**Sailor Mariner landed hard with a thud flat on her back.**

**The mysterious knight saw what was going on from his hiding place.**

**"Sailor Mariner!" Sailors Moon, Jupiter, and Mini Moon shouted, running up to the location of their fallen comrade.**

**"No!" the mysterious knight shouted, running up to the location of Sailor Mariner.**

**The mystery knight knelt by Sailor Mariner's side and held her hands tightly.**

**"Sir Orpheus," Sailor Mariner groaned in pain. "why... would... you... betray... me?"**

**Titania Knight just then came out of his flashback.**

**"Of course," Titania Knight said. "I remember now!"**

**Sailor Mercury looked at what Sailor Mariner held within her hand.**

**"Nice seashell watch, Mariner," Sailor Neptune said kindly. "it's beautiful."**

**"Thanks, Neptune." Sailor Mariner said.**

**"Was it a present?" Sailor Mercury asked Sailor Mariner curiously.**


	20. A New Knight Appears

** A New Knight Appears**

**Previously on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**Halimede Knight saw the pleading brown eyes of Sailor Mariner and began to have a flashback.**

**Within Halimede Knight's flashback, 4-year-old Athena watched on as the Royal Family of Jupiter &amp; Neptune preparing to return to Neptune from where she sat on the branch of the oak tree in her family's sunny front courtyard.**

**3-year-old Prince Theseus ran into the front courtyard.**

**"Athena, come down here," Prince Theseus called up the tree. "I have to talk to you!"**

**Princess Athena climbed down from the branch she was sitting in.**

**"What is it that you want to discuss with me, Theseus?" Athena asked innocently.**

**The young Theseus just sighed sadly.**

**"My family and I are going back to Neptune." he told Athena.**

**Athena's eyes welled up with tears, "But why?" she screamed, sobbing bitterly.**

**Prince Zeus Jr. of Jupiter ran out to collect his younger half brother.**

**"Come along now, Theseus," Zeus Jr. said firmly. "it's time for us to go."**

**But Athena shot Zeus a look of pure innocence.**

**"Please, Zeus," Athena pleaded. "let Theseus stay with me?"**

**"Sorry, Athena," Zeus sighed. "no can do, we have to go."**

**"Oh," Athena said, sighing as well. "so I see."**

**Halimede Knight just then came out of his memory.**

**"There you go," Halimede Knight said to Sailor Mariner. "you are good as new."**

**Sailor Mariner stood up, "Oh, thank you, Halimede Knight!" she exclaimed gratefully.**

**When she hugged Halimede Knight to thank him, Sailor Mariner had a flashback to her life during the time of the Silver Millennium.**

**Within Sailor Mariner's flashback, Athena watched on as the Royal Family of Jupiter &amp; Neptune preparing to return to Neptune from where she sat on the branch of the oak tree in her family's sunny front courtyard.**

**Prince Theseus ran into the front courtyard.**

**"Athena, come down here," Prince Theseus called up the tree. "I have to talk to you!"**

**Princess Athena climbed down from the branch she was sitting in.**

**"What is it that you want to discuss with me, Theseus?" Athena asked innocently.**

**The young Theseus just sighed sadly.**

**"My family and I are going back to Neptune." he told Athena.**

**Athena's eyes welled up with tears, "But why?" she screamed, sobbing bitterly.**

**Prince Zeus Jr. of Jupiter ran out to collect his younger half brother.**

**"Come along now, Theseus," Zeus Jr. said firmly. "it's time for us to go."**

**But Athena shot Zeus a look of pure innocence.**

**"Please, Zeus," Athena pleaded. "let Theseus stay with me?"**

**"Sorry, Athena," Zeus sighed. "no can do, we have to go."**

**"Oh," Athena said, sighing as well. "so I see."**

**A little while later, Athena ran into Amy who was reading to Apollo.**

**"And they all lived happily ever after." Amy said, finishing reading.**

**"Again, Amy," Apollo requested. "again! Again!"**

**"Sorry, Apollo," Princess Amy said. "no can do, besides, I have my lessons."**

**"Okay, Amy." 4-year-old Prince Apollo sighed.**

**But before she could go to the music room for her harp lesson, her very first lesson of the day, Princess Amy was stopped by her younger half sister.**

**"Wait a microsecond, Amy!" Athena exclaimed.**

**Amy turned around, "What is it, Athena?" she asked.**

**"The Royal Family of Jupiter &amp; Neptune is leaving," Athena told Amy. "and I have no clue as to what to give to Theseus!"**

**Amy then pulled something out of the pocket of her pinefore, "Give this to Theseus." she said to Athena, handing her a small seashell watch.**

**Athena took the seashell watch from Amy's hands.**

**"Thank you, Amy! I will give this watch to Theseus right away!" Athena exclaimed.**

**Athena raced off with the gift for Theseus in her hands.**

**Outside of the palace, Zeus, Lita, Michelle, and their parents were still packing for their journey home when Athena came up to Theseus.**

**"Athena," Lita scolded sharply. "what are you doing here?"**

**"I need to talk to Theseus." the young Princess of Uranus &amp; Mercury said to Lita.**

**"Just be quick." Michelle said to Athena sternly.**

**Athena grabbed Theseus by his left hand and quickly led him to a private place where they could chat.**

**"What is it?" Theseus asked Athena.**

**Athena held out her hands, "Here, Theseus, I am, presenting you with this watch." she said.**

**Theseus gladly accepted the watch, "Oh, Athena, thank you!" he exclaimed.**

**"Will you think of me every time you wear it?" Athena asked Theseus.**

**"Oh, Athena," Theseus exclaimed. "of course I will!"**

**Theseus went back to join his family.**

**When she came out of her memory, Sailor Mariner noticed that Halimede Knight was gone, however, he had left something seashell shaped and very shiny behind.**

**Titania Knight came to his senses after having wounded Sailor Mariner when he singlehandedly sent the flying.**

**"Oh no! Mariner! What has happened to you?" Titania Knight asked.**

**"You are the one that happened to her!" Sailor Uranus said to Titania Knight.**

**"I aam the one that happened to her? How can that possibly be?" Titania Knight asked Sailor Uranus.**

**"You attacked Sailor Mariner, Titania Knight!" Sailor Jupiter answered Titania Knight honestly just before Sailor Uranus could even speak.**

**"Just how did I do that?" Titania Knight asked.**

**Suddenly, Titania Knight had a flashback.**

**Within his flashback, Titania Knight heard a voice.**

**"Release that energy! Release it now!" the voice told Titania Knight.**

**Sailor Mariner and the other guardians suddenly came up to where the battle was taking place just in the nick of time to see Titania Knight glowing in a brilliant golden-white light.**

**Sailor Mariner was running up to Titania Knight, when she saw Sir Orpheus standing right beside him.**

**Suddenly, Sailor Mariner heard a voice Titania Knight heard the voice again.**

**"Release that energy! Release it now!" the voice told Titania Knight.**

**"Sir Orpheus?" Anne asked curiously.**

**Titania Knight then and there uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes, "Titania Rushing Wind!" he shouted, attacking the Amazoness Quartet as well as sending Sailor Mariner flying.**

**Sailor Mariner landed hard with a **_**thud**_** flat on her back.**

**The mysterious knight saw what was going on from his hiding place.**

**"Sailor Mariner!" Sailors Moon, Jupiter, and Mini Moon shouted, running up to the location of their fallen comrade.**

**"No!" the mysterious knight shouted, running up to the location of Sailor Mariner.**

**The mystery knight knelt by Sailor Mariner's side and held her hands tightly.**

**"Sir Orpheus," Sailor Mariner groaned in pain. "why... would... you... betray... me?"**

**Titania Knight just then came out of his flashback.**

**"Of course," Titania Knight said. "I remember now!"**

**Sailor Mercury looked at what Sailor Mariner held within her hand.**

**"Nice seashell watch, Mariner," Sailor Neptune said kindly. "it's beautiful."**

**"Thanks, Neptune." Sailor Mariner said.**

**"Was it a present?" Sailor Mercury asked Sailor Mariner curiously.**

**Now on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**"Yes it was," Sailor Mariner answered Sailor Mercury. "from once upon a time ago."**

**The next morning, Tom came out of boys' the bedroom to see Anne sporting her new seashell watch.**

**"Nice bivalve cut time piece, Anne." Tom said, going into the bathroom to shower before getting ready for the rest of his Saturday morning.**

**"Can't you just say 'Nice **_**seashell shaped watch**_**'?" Anne asked Tom out of annoyance.**

**Later on that day after a good hearty breakfast of bacon &amp; eggs cooked with love by Suzie, Stanley was walking toward the video arcade with Serena &amp; Lita by his side.**

**Suddenly, the Amazoness Quartet had attacked the threesome.**

**"Stanley! Serena," Lita called out. "scatter!"**

**Serena &amp; Lita dodged out of the way, but Stanley was not too lucky.**

**"Help me!" Stanley called out.**

**"Guess what, Stanley Chan," Celecele said. "wham, bam, you're in a jam!"**

**"All we want, is to take a peek inside your dreams!" Parapara said to Stanley.**

**"Aw, a girl as cute as you shouldn't go around capturing innocent people!" Stanley said to Parapara.**

**Parapara started blushing.**

**"Do you really think I'm cute, Stanley?" Parapara asked.**

**Before Stanley could even speak, Besubesu interrupted, "We are here to steal a peek into this one's dreams for Sir Orpheus!" she yell angrily at Parapara.**

**Celecele, Junjun, and Besubesu all prepared to get Stanley's dream mirror out of his body.**

**However, Parapara was a little bit reluctant.**

**"No!" Parapara shouted.**

**Celecele, Junjun, and Besubesu all got Stanley's dream mirror out of his body and Celecele prepared to peek inside it, when a male voice stopped her.**

**"Flower Hurricane!" the male voice shouted.**

**The Amazoness Quartet looked up to see a very mysterious planetary knight wearing rust orange.**


	21. Memories For Lita Part 1

** Memories For Lita Part 1**

** "Who are you?" Celecele asked the mysterious rust orange clad planetary knight.**

** "Protected by Jupiter's moon, Ganymede," the mysterious planetary knight said to the Amazoness Quartet. "I am one of the Legendary Lost Ten! Ganymede Knight, stage on!"**

** "**_**Another**_** pesky guardian!" Celecele exclaimed.**

** "He is so dreamy." Junjun sighed.**

** "Free that young man," Ganymede Knight ordered the Amazoness Quartet. "or else!"**

** "Or else what?" Celecele asked Ganymede Knight.**

** "Surprise Tree Stump!" Ganymede Knight shouted.**

** Ganymede Knight made tons of tree stumps appear causing the Amazoness Quartet to trip.**

** BesuBesu was the first one to get to her feet, "That was **_**very**_** unwise!" she said to Ganymede Knight.**

** Suddenly, Serena &amp; Lita appeared on the scene with Amy, Raye, Mina, Alan, Anne, Suzie, and Tom by their sides.**

** "What is going on here?" Tom asked.**

** "I can see we have a new ally!" Anne exclaimed in amazement.**

** "Me too, Anne," Suzie, Alan, and Tom said in unison. "but, who is he?"**

** Lita just closed her eyes and began to have a memory of the Silver Millennium.**


	22. Memories For Lita Part 2

** Memories For Lita Part 2**

** Within her memory, Princess Lita was in the royal kitchen cooking with Chef Andrea, the royal cook, when her father, King Zeus Sr. and her biological brother, Zeus entered the room.**

** "Like this, Chef Andrea?" Lita asked.**

** Chef Andrea looked at the bowl that Princess Lita was stirring in.**

** "Yes, Princess Lita," Chef Andrea exclaimed. "that **_**is**_** correct!"**

** The young Princess of Jupiter looked up to see the displeased face of her father.**

** "Daddy!" Lita exclaimed.**

** "Cooking **_**again**_**, Lita," Zeus Sr. said. "you know how I feel about you doing **_**servants**_**' **_**work**_**!"**

** "I told you I would tell Dad on you!" Zeus Jr. said to Lita.**

** Lita blew a raspberry at her older brother, "You tattletale! You'll pay for this!" she shouted.**

** "Pay for what?" Zeus Jr. shouted.**

** "YOU'LL PAY FOR RUINING **_**MY**_** DREAM!" Lita yelled at Zeus Jr. furiously.**

** Lita started to run off to the royal garden.**

** "I WISH YOU WERE FROM MERCURY!" Zeus Jr. yelled furiously at Lita.**

** "YEAH, WELL," Lita yelled furiously at Zeus Jr. "I WISH YOU WERE FROM THE PLANET PLUTO!"**

** Lita raced off to her bedroom, she knew Lord Neflite was visiting from Earth.**


	23. Memories For Lita Part 3

** Memories For Lita Part 3**

** Lita opened her tower bedchamber door to find Lord Neflite sitting on her window seat reading one of Lita's cookbooks.**

** "Hi, Neflite." Lita said sadly.**

** Neflite looked up from his reading.**

** "Greetings, Lita." the 9-year-old general of Prince Darien said.**

** Lita flopped down on her canopy bed, "Ugh!" shw groaned irritably.**

** "What's eating you?" Neflite asked Lita curiously.**

** "Zeus &amp; I had a fight." Lita told Neflite.**

** Back in the real world, the battle raged on and Alan &amp; Anne could **_**easily**_** tell that Ganymede Knight was getting annoyed.**

** "Will you **_**stop**_** kidding around?" Ganymede Knight asked.**

** Tom **_**knew**_** that voice, "Henry?" he asked.**

** Tom's curiosity caught Ganymede Knight off guard causing the battle to end with the Amazoness Quartet going back to the Dark Moon Circus with Stanley as their prisoner.**

** "Stanley," Suzie shouted. "no!"**

** "Stanley!" Tom shouted in pain &amp; agony.**


	24. Stanley Kidnapped! Tom In Trouble

** Stanley Kidnapped! Tom In Trouble**

** A few hours later, Ganymede Knight had detransformed back into Henry.**

** "Nice going, Genius!" Anne said to Tom harshly.**

** "What did **_**I**_** do?" Tom asked Anne in protest.**

** "**_**You**_** made Henry lose his concentration." Alan &amp; Suzie chided Tom in unison.**

** "Oh my gosh," Tom said. "I am **_**so sorry**_**, Henry."**

** I know you meant well," Henry said to Tom while yawning sleepily. "but please don't do that while I'm trying to fight!"**

** "Okay, Henry, I won't." Tom sighed.**

** "Good." Henry said to Tom sternly.**

** Anne could hear Henry yawning, "Are you all right?" she asked, showing concern for her eldest brother.**

** "Oh, Anne," Henry answered honestly while yawning. "I am just so tired I could sleep for a year or two."**

** "Suzie, would you mind cooking supper tonight in my place?" Anne asked.**

** "Of course, Anne," Suzie answered. "but what will you be doing?"**

** "I am going to read to Henry until he falls asleep once we're back home." Anne answered Suzie.**

** Once back at the Chan residence in the boys' bedroom, Anne went to the bookcase and grabbed Henry's copy of F. Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby and she began to read to Henry who was tucked into the top bunk on the left hand wall near the closet.**

** While Anne was in the middle of reading to him, Henry was almost asleep, "Thank you for reading to me, Anne." he yawned.**

** Anne was putting Henry's book back on the boys' bookshelf as Henry fell fast asleep.**

** "You're welcome, Number One Big Brother," Anne whispered. "**_**wǎn**_**'**_**ān**_**.****"**

** Anne left the boys' bedroom as Henry sighed serenely.**

** Over in the Dark Moon Circus's tent, Stanley was trying his hardest to escape.**

** The alarm went off.**

** "The captive is escaping! The captive is escaping!" Tigers Eye shouted.**

** Stanley ran and ran but eventually, he was cornered by Hawks Eye who cracked his whip to the floor.**

** "Wham, bam," Stanley said, holding back his need to vomit. "I'm sure in a jam now!"**

** "Yes you are, because there is nowhere to run," Hawks Eye said. "and there is also nowhere to hide from the Dark Moon Circus."**

** Back at the Chan residence in 1979, Henry, Alan, and Tom awoke with a start to hear a really **_**loud**_** noice.**

** "Ouch! Oh," Henry said, his hands **_**still**_** holding his ears. "**_**again**_** with your loud snoring, Masaya?"**

** "Why must we **_**all**_** suffer like this?" Tom asked irritably, covering his ears.**


	25. Alan Saves The Day

**Alan Saves The Day**

**Previously on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**"Yes it was," Sailor Mariner answered Sailor Mercury. "from once upon a time ago."**

**The next morning, Tom came out of boys' the bedroom to see Anne sporting her new seashell watch.**

**"Nice bivalve cut time piece, Anne." Tom said, going into the bathroom to shower before getting ready for the rest of his Saturday morning.**

**"Can't you just say 'Nice **_**seashell shaped watch**_**'?" Anne asked Tom out of annoyance.**

**Later on that day after a good hearty breakfast of bacon &amp; eggs cooked with love by Suzie, Stanley was walking toward the video arcade with Serena &amp; Lita by his side.**

**Suddenly, the Amazoness Quartet had attacked the threesome.**

**"Stanley! Serena," Lita called out. "scatter!"**

**Serena &amp; Lita dodged out of the way, but Stanley was not too lucky.**

**"Help me!" Stanley called out.**

**"Guess what, Stanley Chan," Celecele said. "wham, bam, you're in a jam!"**

**"All we want, is to take a peek inside your dreams!" Parapara said to Stanley.**

**"Aw, a girl as cute as you shouldn't go around capturing innocent people!" Stanley said to Parapara.**

**Parapara started blushing.**

**"Do you really think I'm cute, Stanley?" Parapara asked.**

**Before Stanley could even speak, Besubesu interrupted, "We are here to steal a peek into this one's dreams for Sir Orpheus!" she yell angrily at Parapara.**

**Celecele, Junjun, and Besubesu all prepared to get Stanley's dream mirror out of his body.**

**However, Parapara was a little bit reluctant.**

**"No!" Parapara shouted.**

**Celecele, Junjun, and Besubesu all got Stanley's dream mirror out of his body and Celecele prepared to peek inside it, when a male voice stopped her.**

**"Flower Hurricane!" the male voice shouted.**

**The Amazoness Quartet looked up to see a very mysterious planetary knight wearing rust orange.**

**"Who are you?" Celecele asked the mysterious rust orange clad planetary knight.**

**"Protected by Jupiter's moon, Ganymede," the mysterious planetary knight said to the Amazoness Quartet. "I am one of the Legendary Lost Ten! Ganymede Knight, stage on!"**

**"Another pesky guardian!" Celecele exclaimed.**

**"He is so dreamy." Junjun sighed.**

**"Free that young man," Ganymede Knight ordered the Amazoness Quartet. "or else!"**

**"Or else what?" Celecele asked Ganymede Knight.**

**"Surprise Tree Stump!" Ganymede Knight shouted.**

**Ganymede Knight made tons of tree stumps appear causing the Amazoness Quartet to trip.**

**BesuBesu was the first one to get to her feet, "That was very unwise!" she said to Ganymede Knight.**

**Suddenly, Serena &amp; Lita appeared on the scene with Amy, Raye, Mina, Alan, Anne, Suzie, and Tom by their sides.**

**"What is going on here?" Tom asked.**

**"I can see we have a new ally!" Anne exclaimed in amazement.**

**"Me too, Anne," Suzie, Alan, and Tom said in unison. "but, who is he?"**

**Lita just closed her eyes and began to have a memory of the Silver Millennium.**

**Within her memory, Princess Lita was in the royal kitchen cooking with Chef Andrea, the royal cook, when her father, King Zeus Sr. and her biological brother, Zeus entered the room.**

**"Like this, Chef Andrea?" Lita asked.**

**Chef Andrea looked at the bowl that Princess Lita was stirring in.**

**"Yes, Princess Lita," Chef Andrea exclaimed. "that is correct!"**

**The young Princess of Jupiter looked up to see the displeased face of her father.**

**"Daddy!" Lita exclaimed.**

**"Cooking again, Lita," Zeus Sr. said. "you know how I feel about you doing servants' work!"**

**"I told you I would tell Dad on you!" Zeus Jr. said to Lita.**

**Lita blew a raspberry at her older brother, "You tattletale! You'll pay for this!" she shouted.**

**"Pay for what?" Zeus Jr. shouted.**

**"YOU'LL PAY FOR RUINING MY DREAM!" Lita yelled at Zeus Jr. furiously.**

**Lita started to run off to the royal garden.**

**"I WISH YOU WERE FROM MERCURY!" Zeus Jr. yelled furiously at Lita.**

**"YEAH, WELL," Lita yelled furiously at Zeus Jr. "I WISH YOU WERE FROM THE PLANET PLUTO!"**

**Lita raced off to her bedroom, she knew Lord Neflite was visiting from Earth.**

**Lita opened her tower bedchamber door to find Lord Neflite sitting on her window seat reading one of Lita's cookbooks.**

**"Hi, Neflite." Lita said sadly.**

**Neflite looked up from his reading.**

**"Greetings, Lita." the 9-year-old general of Prince Darien said.**

**Lita flopped down on her canopy bed, "Ugh!" shw groaned irritably.**

**"What's eating you?" Neflite asked Lita curiously.**

**"Zeus &amp; I had a fight." Lita told Neflite.**

**Back in the real world, the battle raged on and Alan &amp; Anne could easily tell that Ganymede Knight was getting annoyed.**

**"Will you stop kidding around?" Ganymede Knight asked.**

**Tom knew that voice, "Henry?" he asked.**

**Tom's curiosity caught Ganymede Knight off guard causing the battle to end with the Amazoness Quartet going back to the Dark Moon Circus with Stanley as their prisoner.**

**"Stanley," Suzie shouted. "no!"**

**"Stanley!" Tom shouted in pain &amp; agony.**

**A few hours later, Ganymede Knight had detransformed back into Henry.**

**"Nice going, Genius!" Anne said to Tom harshly.**

**"What did I do?" Tom asked Anne in protest.**

**"You made Henry lose his concentration." Alan &amp; Suzie chided Tom in unison.**

**"Oh my gosh," Tom said. "I am so sorry, Henry."**

**I know you meant well," Henry said to Tom while yawning sleepily. "but please don't do that while I'm trying to fight!"**

**"Okay, Henry, I won't." Tom sighed.**

**"Good." Henry said to Tom sternly.**

**Anne could hear Henry yawning, "Are you all right?" she asked, showing concern for her eldest brother.**

**"Oh, Anne," Henry answered honestly while yawning. "I am just so tired I could sleep for a year or two."**

**"Suzie, would you mind cooking supper tonight in my place?" Anne asked.**

**"Of course, Anne," Suzie answered. "but what will you be doing?"**

**"I am going to read to Henry until he falls asleep once we're back home." Anne answered Suzie.**

**Once back at the Chan residence in the boys' bedroom, Anne went to the bookcase and grabbed Henry's copy of F. Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby and she began to read to Henry who was tucked into the top bunk on the left hand wall near the closet.**

**While Anne was in the middle of reading to him, Henry was almost asleep, "Thank you for reading to me, Anne." he yawned.**

**Anne was putting Henry's book back on the boys' bookshelf as Henry fell fast asleep.**

**"You're welcome, Number One Big Brother," Anne whispered. "**_**wǎn**_**'**_**ān**_**."**

**Anne left the boys' bedroom as Henry sighed serenely.**

**Over in the Dark Moon Circus's tent, Stanley was trying his hardest to escape.**

**The alarm went off.**

**"The captive is escaping! The captive is escaping!" Tigers Eye shouted.**

**Stanley ran and ran but eventually, he was cornered by Hawks Eye who cracked his whip to the floor.**

**"Wham, bam," Stanley said, holding back his need to vomit. "I'm sure in a jam now!"**

**"Yes you are, because there is nowhere to run," Hawks Eye said. "and there is also nowhere to hide from the Dark Moon Circus."**

**Back at the Chan residence in 1979, Henry, Alan, and Tom awoke with a start to hear a really loud noice.**

**"Ouch! Oh," Henry said, his hands **_**still**_** holding his ears. "**_**again**_** with your loud snoring, Masaya?"**

**"Why must we **_**all**_** suffer like this?" Tom asked irritably, covering his ears.**

**Now on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**"Hey don't flip out, it's okay," Alan said to Tom &amp; Henry. "I have just the things we need in my left sneaker, good thing I'm not wearing my sneakers at the moment."**

**Alan went into the boys' closet and grabbed his tennis shoes and grabbed three pairs of earplugs from the left tennis shoe.**

**Alan just then handed a pair off to each Henry &amp; Tom, then, the three boys gladly put the earplugs in their ears and went back to sleep.**

**Over in the girls' bedroom, Anne had begun to have a dream.**

**Within her dream, Anne had a few words to say to Sir Orpheus.**

**"Whatever is troubling you, Courageous Maiden?" Sir Orpheus asked Anne.**

**"I would like to know why on Earth would you of all people betray me." Anne answered Sir Orpheus now irritated with the knight.**

**"What are you talking about? I couldn't have betrayed you the on the night Prince Apollo had wounded you, I was not even there." Sir Orpheus said to Anne in protest.**

**"Hmmm, that's weird," Anne said to Sir Orpheus. "I thought it was you who told Titania Knight to release all of his energy."**

**"I don't recall doing that," Sir Orpheus said to Anne. "you have got to believe me, Courageous Maiden, look deep inside your heart."**

**Anne searched her own heart and now believed Sir Orpheus.**

**"I can see it clearly now," Anne exclaimed. "thank you, Sir Orpheus!"**

**"Anytime, Courageous Maiden." Sir Orpheus said.**

**Anne sat up in the bottom bunk in a cold sweat, "Whoa!" she exclaimed**

**Anne grabbed her silver crystal lyre and strummed its strings.**

**Suzie heard the lyre being strummed and she opened her eyes, "What's the matter, Anne?" she asked with a yawn.**

**"It is nothing at all, Suzie," Anne replied. "please go back to sleep."**


	26. Sir Orpheus's Mystery Part 1

** Sir Orpheus's Mystery Part 1**

**"All right, Anne." Suzie yawned.**

**Suzie went back to sleep while Anne went downstairs for a glass of warm apple juice with cinnamon to help her sleep.**

**While Anne got her back to sleep beverage, she had a thought.**

_**If Sir Orpheus didn**_**'**_**t betray me**_**, Anne thought. **_**then who did**_**?**

**While Anne got her back to sleep beverage downstairs, Henry began to have a dream.**

**Within Henry's dream, he saw himself as Prince Zeus of Jupiter racing against his best friend &amp; rival, the oldest child of the Moon Royal Family, Prince Achilles.**

**The Royal Family of Jupiter was visiting the Royal Family of the Moon.**

**"Well now, Achilles," Zeus laughed victoriously. "it looks like I have won once again!"**

**"That you have, Zeus," Achilles said. "you have beat me fair and square."**

**Henry awoke in a very cold sweat.**

**"Man oh man," Henry exclaimed. "I sure could use a drink!"**

**Henry quietly crept down the stairs to get himself a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon so he wouldn't arouse Masaya who slept in the den.**

_**Sheesh**_**, **_**Masaya**_**, Henry thought. **_**your snoring is louder than a lion**_**'**_**s roar**_**! **_**Good thing I still have my earplugs in**_**!**

**Henry passed by the living room on his way to the kitchen to see Anne lying on the couch sleeping deeply without even moving.**


	27. Sir Orpheus's Mystery Part 2

**Sir Orpheus's Mystery Part 2**

** Back at the Dark Moon Circus, Fish Eye had returned to find Stanley doing some pretty hard labor.**

** "So, did you disguise yourself as the fool that we are looking for just to get Titania Knight to release his energy during the battle before this last one?" Hawks Eye asked Fish Eye.**

** "Yes I did, and Titania Knight wounded Sailor Mariner like I planned!" Fish Eye answered Hawks Eye.**

** "I **_**love**_** it!" Hawks Eye said to Fish Eye.**

** After getting his warm back to bed beverage back at the Chan residence, Henry placed Anne on his back and prepared to carry her back to her bedroom.**

** "You sleep like you're in a coma, Anne, but at least you do not talk in your sleep, and **_**that**_** worries me!" Henry grunted in pain.**

** "Stanley! Stanley! We will get you back, we will get you..." Anne said in her sleep with a yawn.**

** "Oops," Henry grunted in pain. "why oh **_**why**_** did I speak too soon?"**

** "**_**FISH EYE**_**," Anne yelled furiously within stormy somniloquy. "**_**BOKU WA KIMI O HAKAI SURU**_**!"**

** The next morning, a Sunday, everyone met at the park.**

** "Okay, Alan," Amara asked. "what could your plan be?"**

** Alan thought for a moment.**

** "Well, first we'll all transform," Alan said. "then, Trista, you will send us to Tokyo in the 90s decade."**

** "Sounds like a plan to me." Trista said to Alan, agreeing with him.**

** "Me too," Serena &amp; Rini shouted out in unison. "Super Moon Crisis Power!"**

** Now, it was Amy's turn to transform.**

** "Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy shouted, raising her right hand.**


	28. Sir Orpheus's Mystery Part 3

** Sir Orpheus's Mystery Part 3**

** One by one, they all transformed.**

** "Okay, Pluto," Sailor Uranus said. "send us through time!"**

** Back at the Dark Moon Circus, Stanley awoke in the big top wearing a silly blue &amp; green checked costume.**

** "Oh," Stanley asked groggily. "what am I doing here?"**

** Stanley saw Fish Eye approaching him.**

** "Get climbing! You'll be doing the high wire act!" Fish Eye ordered Stanley.**

** Stanley stood, he had a headache and was feeling dizzy, "And what if I don't get climbing?" he challenged Fish Eye.**

** "Then, I will cause harm to your youngest sisters, Nancy &amp; Mimi!" Fish Eye threatened Stanley.**

** "You wouldn't dare!" Stanley said to Fish Eye defiantly.**

** "Try me!" Fish Eye said.**

** Stanley hung his head low, "I'll get climbing." he sighed miserably.**

** "That's better." Fish Eye said to Stanley.**

** Stanley clutched his forehead in **_**extreme**_** pain, "Ouch!" he said, nearly sobbing.**

** Suddenly, Fish Eye &amp; Stanley heard two voices.**

** "Hold it right there!" the voices shouted at Fish Eye now feeling determined.**


	29. Lunar Knight Awakens

** Lunar Knight Awakens**

** "Who's there?" Fish Eye demanded.**

** "I stand for love! And I stand for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.**

** "And I am Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed.**

** "And in the name of the moon, we will punish you!" Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon exclaimed.**

** "We will soon see about that!" Fish Eye exclaimed.**

** Fish Eye then and there attacked Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon but Sailor Mars shielded her allies.**

** "Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted.**

** But sneaky old Fish Eye dodged the attack.**

** "YOU **_**WON**_**'**_**T**_** BE DOING THAT AGAIN!" Fish Eye yelled furiously at Sailor Mars.**

** Suddenly, Sailor Moon and her allies saw a crescent moon on Stanley's forehead as he had begun glowing.**

** "Oh my gosh!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.**

** "It **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** be!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed in agreement with Sailor Mercury.**

** "But it is," Sailor Pluto said. "Lunar Knight is **_**finally**_** awakening."**


	30. Lunar Knight Joins The Battle

** Lunar Knight Joins The Battle**

**Previously on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**"Hey don't flip out, it's okay," Alan said to Tom &amp; Henry. "I have just the things we need in my left sneaker, good thing I'm not wearing my sneakers at the moment."**

**Alan went into the boys' closet and grabbed his tennis shoes and grabbed three pairs of earplugs from the left tennis shoe.**

**Alan just then handed a pair off to each Henry &amp; Tom, then, the three boys gladly put the earplugs in their ears and went back to sleep.**

**Over in the girls' bedroom, Anne had begun to have a dream.**

**Within her dream, Anne had a few words to say to Sir Orpheus.**

**"Whatever is troubling you, Courageous Maiden?" Sir Orpheus asked Anne.**

**"I would like to know why on Earth would you of all people betray me." Anne answered Sir Orpheus now irritated with the knight.**

**"What are you talking about? I couldn't have betrayed you the on the night Prince Apollo had wounded you, I was not even there." Sir Orpheus said to Anne in protest.**

**"Hmmm, that's weird," Anne said to Sir Orpheus. "I thought it was you who told Titania Knight to release all of his energy."**

**"I don't recall doing that," Sir Orpheus said to Anne. "you have got to believe me, Courageous Maiden, look deep inside your heart."**

**Anne searched her own heart and now believed Sir Orpheus.**

**"I can see it clearly now," Anne exclaimed. "thank you, Sir Orpheus!"**

**"Anytime, Courageous Maiden." Sir Orpheus said.**

**Anne sat up in the bottom bunk in a cold sweat, "Whoa!" she exclaimed**

**Anne grabbed her silver crystal lyre and strummed its strings.**

**Suzie heard the lyre being strummed and she opened her eyes, "What's the matter, Anne?" she asked with a yawn.**

**"It is nothing at all, Suzie," Anne replied. "please go back to sleep."**

**"All right, Anne." Suzie yawned.**

**Suzie went back to sleep while Anne went downstairs for a glass of warm apple juice with cinnamon to help her sleep.**

**While Anne got her back to sleep beverage, she had a thought.**

_**If Sir Orpheus **__**didn**_**'**_**t betray me**_**, Anne thought. **_**then who did**_**?**

**While Anne got her back to sleep beverage downstairs, Henry began to have a dream.**

**Within Henry's dream, he saw himself as Prince Zeus of Jupiter racing against his best friend &amp; rival, the oldest child of the Moon Royal Family, Prince Achilles.**

**The Royal Family of Jupiter was visiting the Royal Family of the Moon.**

**"Well now, Achilles," Zeus laughed victoriously. "it looks like I have won once again!"**

**"That you have, Zeus," Achilles said. "you have beat me fair and square."**

**Henry awoke in a very cold sweat.**

**"Man oh man," Henry exclaimed. "I sure could use a drink!"**

**Henry quietly crept down the stairs to get himself a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon so he wouldn't arouse Masaya who slept in the den.**

_**Sheesh**_**, **_**Masaya**_**, Henry thought. **_** your snoring is louder than a lion**_**'**_**s roar**_**! **_**Good thing I still have my earplugs in**_**!**

**Henry passed by the living room on his way to the kitchen to see Anne lying on the couch sleeping deeply without even moving.**

**Back at the Dark Moon Circus, Fish Eye had returned to find Stanley doing some pretty hard labor.**

**"So, did you disguise yourself as the fool that we are looking for just to get Titania Knight to release his energy during the battle before this last one?" Hawks Eye asked Fish Eye.**

**"Yes I did, and Titania Knight wounded Sailor Mariner like I planned!" Fish Eye answered Hawks Eye.**

**"I love it!" Hawks Eye said to Fish Eye.**

**After getting his warm back to bed beverage back at the Chan residence, Henry placed Anne on his back and prepared to carry her back to her bedroom.**

**"You sleep like you're in a coma, Anne, but at least you do not talk in your sleep, and that worries me!" Henry grunted in pain.**

**"Stanley! Stanley! We will get you back, we will get you..." Anne said in her sleep with a yawn.**

**"Oops," Henry grunted in pain. "why oh why did I speak too soon?"**

**"**_**FISH EYE**_**," Anne yelled furiously within stormy somniloquy. "**_**BOKU WA KIMI O HAKAI SURU**_**!"**

**The next morning, a Sunday, everyone met at the park.**

**"Okay, Alan," Amara asked. "what could your plan be?"**

**Alan thought for a moment.**

**"Well, first we'll all transform," Alan said. "then, Trista, you will send us to Tokyo in the 90s decade."**

**"Sounds like a plan to me." Trista said to Alan, agreeing with him.**

**"Me too," Serena &amp; Rini shouted out in unison. "Super Moon Crisis Power!"**

**Now, it was Amy's turn to transform.**

**"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy shouted, raising her right hand.**

**One by one, they all transformed.**

**"Okay, Pluto," Sailor Uranus said. "send us through time!"**

**Back at the Dark Moon Circus, Stanley awoke in the big top wearing a silly blue &amp; green checked costume.**

**"Oh," Stanley asked groggily. "what am I doing here?"**

**Stanley saw Fish Eye approaching him.**

**"Get climbing! You'll be doing the high wire act!" Fish Eye ordered Stanley.**

**Stanley stood, he had a headache and was feeling dizzy, "And what if I don't get climbing?" he challenged Fish Eye.**

**"Then, I will cause harm to your youngest sisters, Nancy &amp; Mimi!" Fish Eye threatened Stanley.**

**"You wouldn't dare!" Stanley said to Fish Eye defiantly.**

**"Try me!" Fish Eye said.**

**Stanley hung his head low, "I'll get climbing." he sighed miserably.**

**"That's better." Fish Eye said to Stanley.**

**Stanley clutched his forehead in extreme pain, "Ouch!" he said, nearly sobbing.**

**Suddenly, Fish Eye &amp; Stanley heard two voices.**

**"Hold it right there!" the voices shouted at Fish Eye now feeling determined.**

**"Who's there?" Fish Eye demanded.**

**"I stand for love! And I stand for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.**

**"And I am Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed.**

**"And in the name of the moon, we will punish you!" Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon exclaimed.**

**"We will soon see about that!" Fish Eye exclaimed.**

**Fish Eye then and there attacked Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon but Sailor Mars shielded her allies.**

**"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted.**

**But sneaky old Fish Eye dodged the attack.**

**"YOU **_**WON**_**'**_**T**_** BE DOING THAT AGAIN!" Fish Eye yelled furiously at Sailor Mars.**

**Suddenly, Sailor Moon and her allies saw a crescent moon on Stanley's forehead as he had begun glowing.**

**"Oh my gosh!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.**

**"It can't be!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed in agreement with Sailor Mercury.**

**"But it is," Sailor Pluto said. "Lunar Knight is finally awakening."**

**Now on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**Stanley stopped glowing, opened his brown eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"Lunar Knight Power!" Stanley called out.**

**Stanley transformed for the first time into the Legendary Lunar Knight.**

**"Lunar Knight!" Sailor Moon &amp; Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.**

**"Oh wow!" Sailor Mariner shouted.**

**"Amazing!" Titania Knight cheered.**

**"Oh no," Fish Eye exclaimed. "anyone but him!"**

**Lunar Knight took his belt off and it magically transformed into a discus.**

**"Lunar Belt Discus!" Lunar Knight called out, giving his new discus a good hard toss.**

**The discus hit Fish Eye in the face, scratching him.**

**"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, LUNAR KNIGHT, I **_**WILL**_** INDEED MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY PRECIOUS FACE!" Fish Eye swore furiously.**


End file.
